Overleg gebruiker:Wessey
Hallo Wessy, Welkom bij de Nederlandse versie van de Mavel Database Project! Mocht je hulp nodig hebben kun je me altijd even mailen of een bericht plaatsen op mijn persoonlijke pagina. We zijn hard op zoek naar Nederlandse Marvel fans die ons graag mee willen helpen. Bij deze nodigen we je van harte uit!! Welkom aan boord!! Peter Wildenbeest 7 jan 2007 00:14 (UTC) he peter zou jij even willen kijken naar de pagina vn de hulk. : Goed werk Wessy, ik ben echt blij met je hulp. Ook de pagina van Wolverine ziet er goed uit!! En niet te vergeten je eigen gebruikers pagina. Mocht je nog ideeen of suggesties voor verbeteringen hebben dan laat het maar horen!! Groetjes Peter Wildenbeest 14 feb 2007 13:18 (UTC) hey peter hey peter ik hbe nog wel een een paar ideën over dit marvel database. want ik doe mee en zal ooknie willen dat het een exacte kopie word van engelse site. Ik had wat ideeën bijv. om de site wat marveliseren dus een beetje vrolijker maken. wat meer logo's en namen vooribj zien komen. Ik ben namelijk fan van het marvel universum sinds ik 6 ben. En ik weet een hoop en kan veel vertellen. Ik wil ook gaan beginnen met wat teams denk ik en mijn ik wil wat gaan doen met de x-men en de andere x-teams. Dat is wel een beetje mijn hoek. Ik heb het civil war event ook redelijk in de gaten gehouden. Ik zit ook echt te wachten en te denken wie die Fallen son kan zijn. Mss als jij nog samenwerking mogelijkheden hebt dan hoor ik dat graag. Ik ben geen genie met websites maar ik weet gewoon veel over marvel. Ik volg ook de game news van de betere spellen. : Ik ben zelf ook geen pc genie maar aldoende leert men he? Zelf ben ik nu 31 en al ongeveer 16 jaar Marvel o fiel. Sinds kort heb ik mij ook op de uitgaven vanuit de VS gestort omdat het aantal Nederlande uitgaven drastisch terug liep. Wat je ideeen betreft mijn steun heb je! Probeer gewoon wat, al denk ik dat het uiterlijk van de site moet blijven lijken op de amerikaanse "moeder site" maar binnenin de artikelen hebben we de vrije hand! En als jij je stort op de X karakters en teams dan stort ik mij op de anderen.Vragen over de site zelf kun je ook stellen aan Jami Hari, hij is de "grote baas" zeg maar.Peter Wildenbeest 14 feb 2007 14:36 (UTC) :: De oudste plaats zei je? laat me raden: Nijmegen? Groetjes Peter Wildenbeest 14 feb 2007 14:38 (UTC) Nee helaas geen nijmegen Ik zal een kleine kleine hint geven. In die stad heb je ook elk jaar een festijn met stoomvoertuigen kheb overigens wel het idee. Om de teamleden te gaan introduceren op de site gewoon heel duidelijk voor de bezoekers en de leden laten aangeven waar ze het meest van af weten. Hun specialiteit szeg maar zodat mensen enandere leden altijd met vragen kunnen komen.EN zowel voor interesse als voor de artikels. : We kunnen dit uitbreiden met meer info bijvoorbeeld Marveldatabase:Medewerkers ja is een goed idee maar dan moet elk teamlid wel even gemailt worden. Zodat ze zelf hun eigen custom artikel kunnen toevoegen ik wil wel het eerste artikel plaatsen (de eerste steen lol) o en het moet ook duidelijk aangegeven worden op de hoofpagina. Want mss zijn er fans met een vraag waarvan wij niks hebben genoteerd. :Doen! zou ik zeggen, succes!!Peter Wildenbeest 14 feb 2007 14:56 (UTC) :::Wessey, je pagina ziet er goed uit!! Deze kunnen we ook plakken onder het hoofdstuk Mederkers op de Hoofdpagina. Hier zul je echter nog niet bij kunnen komen, hiervoor moet Jamie (Editor in Chief) een knop omzetten. Maar dat is tegen die tijd een simpele handeling. Zelf zal ik ook het nodige invullen op je pagina Peter Wildenbeest 14 feb 2007 15:54 (UTC) yo hartstikke bedankt enne kheb x-men voor een deel al gedaan kmoet alleen nog goed plaatje zoeken maar het roster heb ik al van de leden :Even een tip tussendoor: Laat je inschrijven op het Engelse Forum, dan kun jij/wij direct oveleggen met de collega's uit de andere landen!Peter Wildenbeest 14 feb 2007 16:18 (UTC) he peter hey peter kun je even kijken naar de X-Men pagina of die bevalt en je mij geschikt vind voor the x-men. :"Hoi Wessy, Ziet er goed uit! en natuurlijk ben je geschikt, bovendien is er niemand die alles weet (ik ook niet). Wel kan het artikel wat meer "gewikificeert" worden. Door bijvoorbeeld meer links te maken. Dat is heel simpel door bijvoorbeeld en om een naam te plaatsen. De naam of wat dan ook word dan rood of blauw, als hij blauw wordt bestaat het betreffende artikel al, rood betekend dat het nog niet bestaat. Ik zal op de X-Men een paar voorbeelden geven. Zo word bijvoorbeeld: Wolvie dus Wolvie. Dat komt door er | tussen te plaatsen. Meer info staat op de help pagina. Probeer het maar en wees vooral niet bang om fouten te maken (die maak ik ook!) En je naam ergens onder vermelden is ook heel simpel vier keer een ~ en je naam, datum en de tijd worden dan automatisch vermeld. Groetjes Peter Wildenbeest 15 feb 2007 17:20 (UTC) he peter hoe kan ik nu ook weer die standaard character pagina's vinden die je eigenlijk alleen maar hoeft te beantwoorden :Hoi Wessey ga naar Gebruikersportaal --> lijst van alle sjablonen. Peter Wildenbeest 19 feb 2007 21:47 (UTC) Afbeeldingen Uploaden Hoi Wessey, Je kunt de afbeeldingen beter via de Engelse database uploaden. Dat is heel simpel, hiervoor gebruik je de link links helemaal onderaan "upload bestand". De andere links moeten nog hiernaartoe gemaakt worden. De reden hier voor is dat de Amerikaanse copyrights soepeler zijn dan de Europeese (Fairuse) en als we ze naar die server uploaden vallen ze onder de wetten in de VS. Ik zal Jamie vragen de andere links te fixen. Succes met je artikel over Emma Frost!! Peter Wildenbeest 19 feb 2007 21:54 (UTC) Hallo Wessey Goede artikelen !! Laat ze maar komen! Als je hulp nodig hebt hoor ik het wel. Peter Wildenbeest 23 feb 2007 20:05 (UTC)] Links Hoi Wessey, Indien je artikelen of gedeelten kopieert van wikipedia dan is dit prima zolang je bij "referenties" maar een link of vermelding maakt naar het orginele artikel. Maniago een moderator op wikipedia vind het verder prima als we gebruik van zijn artikelen maken maar het is wel zo netjes om er dan ook naar te verwijzen. Hij maakt op zijn beurt ook weer links naar onze site. Groetjes Peter Wildenbeest 26 feb 2007 18:06 (UTC) Bijna 1000 Hoi Wessey, We zijn bijna bij de 1000 artikelen!! De eerste mijlpaal voor de Nederlandse versie!! We gaan ervoorPeter Wildenbeest 5 mrt 2007 20:26 (UTC) he peter hee peter zoals je hebt gemerkt heb ik de laatste weken weinig aan de artikelen kunnen omdat ik heel erg met stage en school zit maar zodra ik weer even fatsoenlijk tijd heb. begin ik weer aan de artikels :Hey Wessey!! Dat maakt niks uit hoor, geen verplichtingen! en school en stage is belangrijker. Wel ben ik blij weer even wat van je te horen. Groetjes Peter Wildenbeest 18 mrt 2007 14:13 (UTC) hey pete goeiedag ik laat weer even van me horen over een week zal ik weer beginnen aan de x-men pagina's mijn stage is bijna voorbij we gaan eens flair geven aan de site ;) spreek je Hoi Wessey, Ik hoop dat je een goede stage hebt gehad!. Sorry voor mijn late reactie maar ik was voor een korte vakantie in Polen. Verder zie ik je hulp hier graag tegemoet! Groetjes Peter Wildenbeest 6 mei 2007 12:10 (UTC) :Goed je weer te zien Wessey! Goede stage gehad? Groetjes Peter Wildenbeest 25 mei 2007 17:10 (UTC) hey ja hartstikke fijne stage gehad hoe is het met jou ?? o peter met dat hele plagiaat gedoe hoe los ik dat op met de plaatjes kweet nu wel hoe ik verwijzingen moet maken emt de teksten maar hoe kan ik ergens een leuk plaatje vandaan snatchen zonder plagiaat te plegen :: Ik ben erg druk op het moment met mijn bedrijf, het voorjaar is altijd een toptijd voor een hovenier. Wat de plaatjes betreft staan er natuurlijk erg veel op de Engelstalige site. Verder kun je ook makers van diverse website's benaderen of je hun afbeeldingen mag gebruiken. Veel afbeeldingen vallen onder de Amerikaanse "Fairuse" regeling. De specifieke regels daarvoor staan op de Engelstalige database. "Onze" afbeeldingen vallen daar ook onder omdat we die uploaden naar een server die in Amerika staat. Echter ben ik persoonlijk wel van mening dat het wel zo netjes staat om het gewoon te vragen aan makers van diverse (Nederlandse) site's of ze het goed vinden. De reactie zijn heel verschillend, wees verder altijd beleefd en kraak nooit een site af. Verder staat op de overleg pagina van Croon een lijstje van site's die ik al benaderd heb. Met maker van Ocean X wissel ik regelmatig afbeeldingen en info uit! groetjes Peter Wildenbeest 25 mei 2007 19:05 (UTC Hallo He Wessey, welkom terug!! Peter Wildenbeest 30 jul 2007 08:15 (UTC) dank u ben ook blij om weer terug te zijn. ::Hoi Wessey, volgens mij ben je erg druk geweest!!?? Peter Wildenbeest 30 okt 2007 13:58 (UTC) ja best wel idd en het word ook niet minder maar kzal wel wat meer onderzoek doen maar zit hemet die karakter sjablonen ik vind ze vaag geworden om nu over te kopieren zou je even zo'n kopie hieop willen zetten dt ikhet altijd makkelijk kan bereiken alvast bedankt !!! grtz wes hoe is het met jou btw :Met mij is alles prima en ben sinds kort een trotse vader van een dochter, Felicia!!. Dit kun je het beste gebruiken voor de sjablonen: http://nl.marveldatabase.com/Marvel_Database:Cre%C3%ABer_een_nieuwe_pagina Gewoon de naam invullen en de rest gaat vanzelf! Peter Wildenbeest 4 nov 2007 07:26 (UTC) hartelijk gefeliciteerd :D ik ben erg blij voor je en ook hartelijk bedankt voor de sjablonen Marvelforum Hoi Wessey, Je moet eens kijken op http://www.marvelforum.nl/ Daar kun je eindeloos babbelen over het Marvel Universum! Peter Wildenbeest 9 mei 2008 16:17 (UTC) Hey Wessey Hey tips uitwisselen is prima!!! made by croon 20 mei 2008 14:36 (UTC) Goed werk!! Goed werk Wessey, Keep going! Peter Wildenbeest 20 nov 2008 18:54 (UTC)